The objectives of this research are to evaluate the clinical effectiveness of non-hormonal chemotherapeutic agents in national, randomized studies, to compare their effectiveness with hormonal agents both early and late in Stage IV disease and to evaluate adjuvant therapy in patients undergoing total prostatectomy or definitive radiotherapy. In collaboration with eight other centers, studies under four of twelve protocols are complete and indicate superiority of Cyclophosphamide, 5FU, Estracyt and Streptozotocin over standard therapy. Protocols 700 and 800 have been terminated as of March 31, 1979, data have been analyzed by the Statistical Center of the National Prostatic Cancer Project and a report is being prepared by Doctors Stephan Loening and Mark Soloway. Basic decisions to evaluate other chemotherapeutic agents and adjuvant therapy in patients receiving radiotherapy will be made by the Working Cadre of the National Prostatic Cancer Project and Radio-therapists from institutions participating in these studies and in counsel with the National Cancer Institute. Animal models of prostatic cancer continue to be used and useful in the selection of chemotherapeutic agents for trial in humans.